savvyfandomcom-20200214-history
Samson
Samson Beaumont is the third youngest child of Momma and Poppa Beaumont Samson is 7 (16 in Scumble) years old. Likes to hide in dark places such as under tables, or in clothes hampers. He doesn't s'' just an ordinary sort of human magic, the kind of magic that exists in the honest, heartfelt concern of one person for another."'' -Mibs explaining Samson's "magic" touch In Savvy he is mentioned to have a touch that could calm anyone down. It stopped Mibs from crying and it calmed down Fish when his savvy was out of control. It is even suggested that he gave his dad stregnth in the hospital with his tears. Mibs thinks it might be his savvy manafesting early. In Switch,Samson's savvy lets him generate fire from any part of his body.It is unknown if he can control fire that was not generated from his body. Family - Father: Abram Beaumont. He is noted to not have any kind of savvy, but was in the navy. All of the men in his family go bald by thirty and he has a tattoo of a mermaid on his arm. In Savvy, he was in a ten pile up car crash in Salina, Nebraska. -Mother: Jenny O'Connell. Her savvy is the ability to do everything perfectly. She has two siblings and loves them very much. She is described as perfect and kind of sad when she talks about how people don't like hanging around with someone who is perfect at everything. She is said to be funny. In Switch, her savvy switches to being clumsy. Eldest brother: Rocket Beaumont. He is said to be a moody teenager in Savvy and his savvy is being able to control electricity And often causes blackouts when he is upset. After his accident in savvy, he moves to his uncles ranch for a while to scumble his savvy. In Scumble, he is said to be sad, dark, and very hairy. He likes motorcycles. Elder brother: Fisher Beaumont. His savvy is being able to control the weather like wind and rain. Fisher is described as being Mississippi's friend and very close to her. (But he really is a brother of hers.). He is very protective of her and learns to control his savvy at age 14. In Scumble, he marries a girl named Mellie who also comes from a savvy family. Elder sister: Mississippi Beaumont. Her savvy is hearing people's thoughts and feelings when they have ink of their skin. Mississippi is the main character in Savvy and learns to grow as a person. She doesn't have many friends and eventually married Will Meeks. After Savvy, she doesn't appear very much. Youngest sister: Gypsy Beaumont. Her savvy is being able to see the future. She is described as a free spirit and is always twirling around like a dancer. Apparently, she is the only one that can see Samson when he turns invisible, saying they have a strong relationship. She is the main character in the last book, Switch. Youngest brother: Tucker Beaumont. His savvy is not revealed, while he is only ten in the last book. His savvy is growing and during switch when he turns 13 he might lose his savvy and get a shrinking savvy or keep both